Make it like a Lullaby
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Someone is sending Dick death threats and he's running out of time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the following nursery rhymes, but I did edit them by myself. The characters aren't mine either.**

* * *

"Say again?" Wally was quick to interrupt, a good portion of his Dr. Pepper missing his mouth and dripping out over his plate of macaroni.

Dick narrowed his eyes at him, his cheeks pressing out in frustration before he leaned forward on his elbows and let his eyes wander the length of the small café. There were a few gazes, but not one seemed to notice the two males barely two feet apart across from each other in a window-side booth. If they did, they didn't let their gazes hover for more than a second.

"I said…" he repeated slowly, turning his eyes to the emerald set, "We got word that someone's going to try and kill me."

He leaned back and took a casual stab at his green beans, but he just spun the fork idly around in his hand, obviously not too concerned with its content. Wally set his own fork down onto his plate, pushing the porcelain aside in disinterest.

"And you failed to mention this in the phone call _because_...?" he lowered his voice, eyes swollen with alarm. "Dick, this is serious! How'd you find out?"

The ebony set his fork down without having emptied its prongs, echoing the redhead in sliding his plate from his reach before reaching down into his jean pocket and sliding out his IPhone. A slide and a six digit password later, he had the screen turned so a conversation could be viewed.

The number was unknown, stating just that rather than a number, Wally noticed as he took the phone into his pale hand and scrolled to the very beginning.

**Right around the circus**

**Was mum and daddy's first kiss **

**Smiling**

**Laughing**

**They both fell down. **

Wally's lips parted in silent horror, his eyes flitting up, but Dick wasn't looking at him for the moment. He had one hand supporting his face while his gaze set out onto the crowded streets outside. His index finger was pressed between his lips and his thumb held tight his chin, as if he wanted to hide a tremble his jaw longed to display. The emerald eyes slowly swept back to the conversation.

_Cute. Who is this?_

_C'mon, you might as well copyright that. It was pretty good._

**Rock'a'bye Richard**

**In the tour bus**

**Your time to perform**

**Your parents did fuss**

**Your costume too tight**

**You just complained**

**But when wires broke**

**That night parents rained**

_Might tell that one to my kids. This you, Jason? _

_That's a pretty dick move there. Just come serenade me upstairs. Bring some roses if convenient, make it more romantic._

_Jay?_

_Seriously, who is this? _

_Running your number now. I could arrest you for assault. This isn't funny._

Wally had to look away, taking a small bite of macaroni to try and settle the sickness in his stomach. It might've been a good ten years ago, but he knew for a fact that every single one of those wounds were as fresh as the day they had been made. The past wasn't the nineteen year old's forte, to say the least.

**Flying Grayson, have you any home?**

**No sir, no sir, just a tomb.**

**One is my father's and one is my mum's**

**And one is mine when my time comes.**

**Flying Grayson, have you any home?**

**No sir, no sir, just a tomb. **

_Stop this now. Who the hell are you?_

_Using a rental phone? That's a sissy move if you ask me. Man up, who are you?_

_If you're a fan, you're doing a pretty bad job of showing it. _

_GPS is still on. I can find you, and when I do, I'm going to kick you in the throat for this. _

**Twinkle, twinkle little ward**

**Would you like to taste my sword?**

**Through your heart or through your eye**

**Cough up blood before you die.**

**Twinkle, twinkle little ward**

**Would you like to taste my sword?**

That was the one that made Wally put the phone down in absolute horror, immediately standing up in the booth seat and leaping over the table so he sat beside the ebony, putting a distance between him and the window. He protectively threw an arm around him, holding him a bit too close for comfort.

"Read the next one," Dick dismissed the affection, a surprisingly calm hand reaching out to take a small sip of the coffee without a tremor to his wrist.

The redhead had no desire to, but he reached out and picked the IPhone up again, still holding the ebony to his chest as he slowly skimmed his thumb along the screen.

_To taste your sword, you have to confront me. Get up here and I'll give it a good long taste, just for you. _

**Hush Dick Grayson, don't say a word**

**Batman's gonna lose his favorite bird**

**Because I know that bird will sing**

**A million dollars he should bring**

**And if that money doesn't show**

**I'll clear his head with a single blow**

**And if the shot can't seem to kill**

**Nightwing will become quite ill**

**And if his body finds a cure**

**I'll find and taint his blood so pure**

**And when at last the week does end**

**To his parents he will ascend. **

That was where the messages ended, giving Wally an excuse to let go of the phone, shove back the coffee and hug the acrobat like they hadn't seen each other in years. Dick smiled at the affection, resting a hand on the pale wrist until the hold lessened to a comfortable point.

"When'd you get these?" he muttered, making a face at a passing kid who poked out his tongue at their embrace. "This morning?"

There wasn't a word out of the other one, a shift in his throat suggesting he had no intent of producing a word, his eyes going out over the café's content again. There was a large crowd in the small place, making it that much more nerve-racking, but it didn't get him wiry enough to leap up and leave like a part of him knew he should've.

"Dick…" Wally pressed, the suspicion painted slowly over the four letters, making them sound like the most delicate thing on the planet.

There was a quiet mumble before the redhead's arms were forced back and the nineteen year old stood up, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"When did you get them?" Wally reached out and snatched his wrist impatiently.

Navy struck the pale features expecting anger, but all they saw was pure fear. It was enough to crumble down his defense, setting his jaw.

"A week ago."

Before he could blink, his feet were off the ground and the chime of the door closing to the small eatery was slurred in his ears.

"Wally, what are you-?" he cried out in alarm, throwing his arms around the scarf-covered neck.

The emerald stayed respectively on their surroundings, narrowed just a bit as frustration swept in and took the hand of his fear and allowed them to waltz about his features, but he was nice enough to answer when the buildings started to grow older and more weathered.

"Taking you to the Cave. Have to get a tox-screen on you and make sure lunch wasn't poisoned. Me too, I guess," he rushed out with a baited breath.

Dick knew he wasn't in the position to argue, so he didn't. Instead, he just raised his vibrating phone from his pocket, gasping to see the unknown title flashing over the screen. He was being called. It didn't take him long to answer, hand trembling.

"_Who are you?!_" he roared into the microphone, earning an alarmed glance from his transport.

There was a small chuckle, almost charming to say the least, before a quiet piano tune began to play out in the background. He recognized it before a spine-tingling deep voice began to sing.

"Hickory… dickory… dock. The bird ignored the clock. The clock struck one—," a clock in the background chimed in time to the clock tower barely feet away, leading the ebony to clutch at his best friend's jacket, "The gun aimed down. Hickory… dickory…"

And then a gunshot sounded, a hole tearing into the ground in front of Wally's feet big enough to make him stagger.

"The hell was that?!" Wally cried out, digging his fingers into what he had a hold of on the nineteen year old.

Another chuckle played over the line just as Dick was thrown into the phone booth he hadn't seen they'd approached into the first place, gasping as the door was slammed on him.

"Dock."

Instead of hearing the other gunshot though, Wally's scream was the last sound he heard before the bright light of the ZETA tube absorbed him and spit him out into the Cave.

* * *

**Before you ask, I don't plan to continue this. I just wanted to play around with nursery rhymes and I'm feeling a bit sadistic. I'm sure Wally survives and they go out for a nice slice of pizza afterwards with a bit of laughter. I honestly don't know who did it. Just let me have my fun.**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
